ふるさと furusato
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Dulu Seireitei adalah kampung halaman bagi para Visored. Namun, apakah tempat itu masih bisa dikatakan kampung halaman ketika membuang mereka karena Hollowfikasi? Seberapa jauh kau pergi, kau akan kembali pada kampung halamanmu. canon missingscene. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Karakter dan cerita Bleach © Kubo Tite; Shounen Jump milik Shueisha Inc.

**Genre:** Spiritual/Family

**Warning:** missing scene setelah Deicede Arc, deskripsi minim dialog, istilah di dalam fanfiksi hanya dimengerti oleh pembaca Bleach, **asumsi tak berdasar**, penulis sok tahu, mungkin tumpul karena lama tidak menulis

**Summary: **Dulu tempat itu adalah rumah bagi mereka, para Visored. Namun, apakah tempat itu masih bisa dikatakan rumah saat membuang mereka karena Hollowfikasi? Korban eskperimen Hollowfikasi?

Tapi rumah, tetaplah rumah. Seberapa jauh kau pergi, kau akan kembali.

...

sebuah fanfiksi untuk **F**andom **B**leach **I**ndonesia

**ふるさと**

(furusato)

saya, nutmeg-not-head, persembahkan.

...

.

Intensitas sinar matahari siang di musim gugur tidak menyebabkan lembaran kertas yang dipegang Lisa Yadoumaru menjadi silau dan menyakiti mata. Bahkan, dengan intensitasnya yang tepat, matahari mampu membuat Lisa bertahan membaca selama dua jam walau sesekali melirik ke arah Hiyori Sarugaki yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang pasien di rumah sakit milik Divisi Empat.

Ranjang Hiyori berada tepat di bawah jendela. Terletak di ujung ruangan tapi sejajar dengan pintu masuk sehingga membuatnya bisa terlihat jelas dari koridor depan. Ada satu meja kecil dan kursi pengunjung diletakkan di samping ranjang. Lisa yang duduk di kursi tersebut membuat siapa pun yang melongok dari luar tidak bisa melihat Hiyori dengan jelas.

Tangan Lisa masih membolak-balik halaman majalah ketika Hachigen Ushouda memasuki kamar inap itu.

"Lisa-_san _tidak ingin keluar?" tanya pria berbadan besar itu pada Lisa.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah dia menjawab singkat, "Nanti saja."

Tetapi, dia sudah keluar dan mengelilingi Divisi Empat tanpa diketahui Visored lain. Kemarin dia sudah menjelajah jalan-jalan yang dia lalui saat menjadi wakil kapten dulu. Sedikit bernostalgia dan mengenang masa lalu meski dua orang itu tidak ia jumpai.

Fisik Seireitei telah berubah baginya. Dulu saat dia sering mencari obat tertentu untuk Kyoraku di divisi ini, belum ada koridor penghubung antara divisi ini dengan Divisi Dua dan Divisi Enam. Selain koridor tadi, dia melihat ada bangunan-bangunan baru di sana-sini. Beberapa barak di Lima dan Sebelas. Gedung baru di samping divisi ini, Divisi Tiga Belas, dan Divisi Enam.

Dari semua divisi yang dia hampiri perubahan Divisi Dua Belaslah yang paling mencolok. Gedungnya bertambah. Laboratorium masa kepemimpinan Kisuke Urahara menjadi lebih besar dan lebih angker karena divisi itu berada dalam kepemimpinan Mayuri Kurotsuchi sekarang. Pria dengan riasan wajah ganjil yang pernah menjadi narapidana di penjara bawah tanah milik Divisi Dua.

...Terkadang, dia merasa iri dengan cerita Kurotsuchi ini. Mantan narapidana menjadi kapten Divisi Dua Belas. Terlebih, dia menjadi kepala Departemen Sains dan Penelitian milik Seireitei. Memang dia keluar dari penjara karena campur tangan Urahara dan menjadi kapten pun karena kepergian Urahara.

Lantas, apa yang tidak bisa diirikan dari kenaikkan status secara luar biasa seperti itu?

Dia memendamnya lagi. Menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri, lagi. Lalu mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membaca majalah porno seperti biasa.

Sayangnya, tidak seperti biasa, majalah porno tidak bisa menepis pikiran-pikiran tadi.

Dia melirik ke samping kiri. Hachigen masih di sana dengan wajah sendu.

Mungkin Hachigen bisa mengalihkannya?

"Hei, Hutch, menurutmu kenapa Shinji belum kembali?"

"Ah, saya kira Shinji-_san _ke Ruang 46, Lisa-_san_. Saya dengar mereka sedang merundingkan kemungkinan untuk mencabut status hukuman kita."

Seketika itu juga, Lisa menutup majalah di pangkuannya.

Ruang 46 mau mencabut status mereka setelah semena-mena mendepak mereka seratus tahun yang lalu? Lalu, berunding dengan para pelarian yang mereka vonis sebagai _Hollow_? Apa ini benar?

"Aku meragukannya."

.

.

.

Seratus satu tahun telah berlalu. Tetapi, tragedi di musim panas itu tak akan pernah tercabut dari benaknya. Dia mengingat jelas tajamnya tebasan pedang Kensei. Bengisnya kata-kata tenang namun penuh pengkhianatan Aizen. Dan betapa laranya ketika jati diri direnggut paksa lalu ditukar dengan sesuatu yang baru, yang amat hina dan tak terbayang olehnya.

_Shinigami _menjadi _Hollow_. _Hollow _tapi berwujud _Shinigami_.

_Shinigami _dan _Hollow_, dua entitas yang berseberangan,melebur dalam satu tubuh. Membuat definisi keberadaannya begitu rancu. Tidak bisa disebut _Shinigami_ karena ada Hollow di dalam diri. Begitu pula tak bisa disebut _Hollow _karena pada mulanya dia adalah _Shinigami_, pengatur keseimbangan jumlah _Hollow_, _Plus_, dan manusia.

Orang-orang Seireitei, melalui Ruang 46, memvonisnya sebagai makhluk hina. Menghapus identitasnya sebagai _Shinigami_. Memutuskan bahwa dia beserta tujuh orang lainnya adalah Hollow, bukan lagi _Shinigami _prajurit Gotei 13. Menetapkan bahwa mereka berdelapan harus diasingkan ke dunia manusia.

Seireitei membuang mereka.

Seireitei mengusir tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka, termasuk Urahara dan Tsukabishi, hanyalah korban dari kejahatan wakil kapten Divisi Lima kala itu. Keliru. Bukan tidak mengetahui. Seireitei yang diwakili orang-orang bodoh Ruang 46 tidak mau tahu setelah masuk ke dalam tipu daya wakil kapten Divisi Lima. Tidak mau mengerti bahwa betapa terlukanya mereka karena pengkhianatan dan ketidakpedulian kapten atau wakil kapten lain.

Seireitei tak mau tahu. Seireitei tetap bersikukuh bahwa mereka _Hollow _dan Kisuke Urahara adalah penjahat yang mengubah koleganya menjadi _Hollow_.

Sementara penjahat sebenarnya, baru dipenjarakan di Mugen kemarin lusa. Minus dua orang yang mati di tangan narapidana tersebut.

Seireitei tak pernah tahu bahwa masing-masing dari mereka yang terbuang pernah berharap ingin kembali. Tak tahu pula bahwa karena sedih dan terluka mereka mengubah penampilan, mencegah harapan semu untuk kembali ke Seireitei menguasai kesadaran mereka. Meniadakan semua hal yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan Seireitei.

Luka itu sudah sedemikian dalam.

.

.

.

Setelah semua yang dilakukannya—termasuk tidak memanggil mereka kembali ke Soul Society—kini Seireitei memberi kemungkinan untuk mencabut status mereka.

Apa dia bisa mempercayainya?

"Saya juga mendengar anggota Ruang 46 ini bukan orang-orang yang dulu. Orang-orang yang dulu telah tewas di tangan Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, dan Kaname Tousen musim panas sebelum perang dimulai. Begitu yang saya dengar, Lisa-_san_."

Hutch seolah-olah bisa menerka keadaan alam pikirannya sekarang. Dia agak cemas Hutch bisa melihat lebih dalam. Jadi, dia tinggalkan saja Hutch dengan Hiyori.

"Mau kemana, Lisa-_san_?"

"Mencari udara segar," balasnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Hachigen.

Dia benar-benar ingin mendamaikan huru-hara di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, sampailah dia di bukit kecil di belakang Divisi Delapan. Ya, divisi delapan tempatnya dulu mengabdi sebagai wakil kapten.

Kini divisi itu pastinya sudah memiliki wakil kapten baru. Tidak mungkin Shunsui Kyoraku bertahan selama seratus tahun tanpa wanita cantik di sisinya. Tidak mungkin, meski dia tidak melihat sendiri dengan bola mata hijau di balik kacamatanya.

Matahari tidak menyengat terik tapi dia memilih untuk bersandar saja di bawah pohon _Willow_. Majalah dia letakkan di atas pangkuan. Pandangan ia arahkan ke gedung Divisi Delapan dan gedung milik divisi lain di sebelahnya.

Tempat ini sebagian besar masih sama tapi ada yang membuatnya merasa... asing. Seolah-olah ini bukan Seireitei yang ia kenal.

Ataukah ini perasaan yang timbul karena terlalu lama tinggal di dunia manusia?

Sejak mereka tahu tidak akan mungkin kembali ke Soul Society, dia berusaha mati-matian menerima bahwa dunia manusialah rumahnya. Walaupun tak jarang dia mengingkari kenyataan serta tetap bersikukuh dirinya adalah Shinigami dan tempatnya bukan Dunia Manusia, harusnya Soul Society.

Dia masih mengingat tangis Hiyori saat yang lain pergi. Hiyori sangat ingin kembali. Berkali-kali Hiyori mencoba membuka gerbang Dangai. Tapi gerbang tidak mau terbuka. Visored tidak diijinkan masuk. Mereka _Hollow_, bukan _Shinigami_.

Akibatnya, Hiyori membiarkan kerinduannya berubah menjadi sinisme pada dunia manusia. Tidak berkurang meski sudah seratus tahun lamanya mereka hidup di sana.

Selain dia sendiri, ada Mashiro yang juga merindukan Soul Society. Sama seperti ketika mereka masih berada di Soul Society, Mashiro selalu mempunyai cara mengekspresikan perasaan yang berbeda dengan Hiyori.

Pada minggu-minggu awal mereka di dunia manusia, Mashiro terang-terangan menangis di depan mereka semua. Kensei dengan gaya kakunya yang lucu mencoba menenangkan Mashiro. Mashiro menjadi tenang, tidak menangis lagi dan justru bisa menertawai kehidupannya di dunia manusia bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Kadang, terpikir olehnya mengapa dua gadis itu dengan mudah bisa menerima kenyataan untuk tetap berada di dunia manusia. Ada Kensei untuk Mashiro. Ada Shinji untuk Hiyori. Dua gadis itu memiliki orang-orang berharga di sampingnya. Mereka tidak sendirian. Sedangkan dia sendiri... siapa yang dia miliki?

"Sungguh disayangkan. Kau melewatkan pemandangan bagus jika kelopak matamu tertutup seperti itu, Lisa-_chan_."

Itu suara Kyoraku Shunsui. Kapten Divisi Delapannya dulu.

...Sekarang pun masih.

"Tergantung pemandangan bagus macam apa yang kau maksud," balasnya ketus.

Kyoraku tersenyum. Mau tak mau dia tergelitik untuk menanggapinya.

"Kau ternyata masih memiliki senyum itu."

Kau. Hanya kau tanpa imbuhan _taichou _(Kapten) atau -_san_.

"Tutup matamu," pinta Kyoraku tiba-tiba.

Entah terkena apa, dia menurut begitu saja. Dan entah karena apa pula, Kyoraku mencium pipinya.

Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa pipinya terasa basah dan bekas ciumannya terasa kasar seperti ada benda lembek di sana?

Benda lembek?

Dengan enggan dia membuka mata. Kyoraku Shunsui tidak ada di depan maupun samping. Dia raba lagi pipinya. Dia dapatkan benda lembek yang luar biasa menyerupai kotoran burung.

"Argh!" teriaknya begitu sadar benda itu memang kotoran burung. Segera saja dasi ia lucuti, diusapkan ke pipi yang bertahi, lalu dia berjalan tergesa-gesa mencari air atau semacamnya untuk menghilangkan bau dan bekas tahi. Naas, dia hanya menjumpai daun, tidak ada air. Dengan kesal dia merobek daun entah apa lalu menggosokkannya ke pipi.

Gusar, kecewa, sedikit lega terasa bercampur di dadanya. Syukurlah, tadi bukan Kyo—tunggu. Apakah benar ini patut disyukuri?

Dia rupanya tertidur cukup lama. Langit sudah berwarna jingga kebiruan sekarang.

Dia bermaksud akan kembali tapi terhenti karena teringat majalahnya tertinggal di bukit tadi. Mana bisa dia meninggalkan Shounen Jump yang tak mungkin didapatkan di Soul Society ini?

Untung dia berhasil menemukannya. Satu halamannya tertekuk karena tidak tertutup dengan baik, pasti karena buru-buru mencari air tadi. Dibukanya lipatan itu dan segera dia tahu mengapa adegan tadi masuk ke mimpinya. Dia bisa memaklumi mengapa Shunsui masuk ke dalam mimpi.

Ah, majalah Shonen Jump ini dan majalah porno di kamar Hiyori. Serta buku-buku lain yang ada di ruang bawah tanah tempat persembunyian mereka di dunia manusia.

Diam-diam dia menggunakannya sebagai pengingat akan Shunsui Kyoraku dan Nanao Ise. Porno karena kemesuman Kyoraku dan buku cerita lain karena kegemaran membaca Nanao. Buku-buku dan majalah ini menjadi pelarian ketika merasa benar-benar sendirian meski dikelilingi keluarga Visorednya.

Dia tidak bisa memungkiri dia juga merindukan mereka berdua. Kyoraku memang mesum dan sembrono. Tapi pria itu mengenalnya lebih baik daripada siapapun. Pria itu tidak pernah memandangnya rendah meski dalam bertarung dan pengalaman dia jauh di bawah. Tidak pula ragu-ragu dalam mempercayainya. Tidak seperti Shinji yang selalu curiga sehingga tanpa tahu ia dikhianati oleh wakil kaptennya sendiri. Tapi, juga tidak seperti Kensei dan Mashiro.

Dia dan Kyoraku tidak akan sama seperti mereka.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang mendekat dari belakang. _Reiatsu_nya tidak ia kenali. Pastinya dia orang baru.

"Siapa di sana? Aku bisa merasakan _reiatsu_mu," teriak pemilik _reiatsu _itu. "Tidak ada gunanya kau membodohiku. Jadi, tunjukkan wajahmu atau—"

Ocehan orang itu terhenti setelah dia menampakkan diri.

"—Anda? Yadoumaru-_fukutai_—maksudku Yadoumaru-_san_?"

Mata beriris cokelat itu terbelalak menatapnya.

Sedangkan dia sendiri hanya melebarkan kelopak sampai beberapa mili.

Di depannya berdiri seorang perempuan. Tinggi tubuhnya kira-kira sama dengan dirinya. Rambut yang diikat kebelakang juga sama hitamnya. Dan yang membuat terkejut adalah wajah berkacamata itu. Seratus tahun memang seharusnya membuat tumbuh seorang bocah menjadi wanita.

"Ya, Nanao. Ini aku."

Dia teringat lagi di malam itu dia memiliki janji yang tidak ia tepati. Dia sadar, dia pasti membuat gadis kecil itu menunggu tanpa tahu bahwa dia tak bisa kembali ke Seireitei, ke Soul Society. Menunggu dengan harap atau mungkin menunggu dengan kebencian karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Gadis kecil itu di depannya kini. Masih saja membawa buku di pelukannya.

Gadis itu terdiam lama. Mungkin di dalam benaknya juga berkecamuk kata-kata apa yang harus dikeluarkan.

"Jadi, kabar bahwa Visored kembali ke Seireitei itu benar?" tanya Nanao pada akhirnya.

Dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Dalam kepala dia masih bertanya-tanya, sungguhkah wanita di depannya ini adalah bocah kecil yang sering meniru gerak-geriknya dulu? Membaca yang ia baca? Mendatanginya tiap tanggal satu untuk mendengarkan ceritanya?

Dan gadis ini menanyakan "apakah benar mereka kembali?" bukan "mengapa mereka kembali?" adalah kelegaan tersendiri baginya.

Di antara kemungkinan yang ia takuti dan rasa kecewa yang pernah menguasai hati, harapan dan rasa percaya tumbuh lagi.

Dia menelaah hatinya lagi. Penolakan-penolakan itu. Rasa sakit itu. Mimpi-mimpi tentang Kyoraku, tentang Nanao, tentang Seireitei dan majalah-majalah itu...

Ya. Jawaban itu sudah di sana sejak awal. Sejak sebelum Yoruichi Shihouin dan Kisuke Urahara membawa mereka ke dunia manusia.

"Ya, kami kembali."

.

.

**ふるさと**

(furusato)

oleh nutmeg-not-head

SELESAI.

.

.

**A/N: **Silakan bertanya jika tidak mengerti. Adakah hal janggal atau tidak masuk akal di dalam? Alur terlalu lambat atau terlalu cepat? Feedback sangat saya terima dengan senang hati. :)

Terima kasih pada **fariacchi **dan **Nagisa Yoriko**. Tanpa mereka berdua mungkin saya benar-benar tidak kembali ke Bleach. Hehehe. Terima kasih pula untuk **Ryuna Ohime**. Tanpa dorongannya mungkin tulisan ini tidak akan selesai. Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca terlebih meninggalkan feedback untuk saya yang masih punya kekurangan di sana-sini.

Akhir kata, **FBI, TADAIMAAA!**

ps: Janganbunuhsaya~


End file.
